Inevitability reversed
by Nimbus Llewelyn
Summary: An old friend is back, and slightly scorched! And there are problems on 51 st century earth. Please R & R. Rated T for the mere conscious existence of Jack.


**Inevitability reversed**

**A/N: This is set just before the Pandorica opens, so Rory is still dead. I do not own doctor who, I am merely mucking about with it.**

The man looked out over the blasted landscape of what had once been the welsh marches. It was the 51st century, when mankind looked to the stars and rose to meet them. But as an angel rises, a demon is left behind. The man staring over the landscape knew all of this from personal experience though probably wouldn't have termed it as such. He briefly glanced down at what to a casual observer would have appeared to be a chunky wristwatch. It wasn't. It was a cheap time travelling device, and the man wearing it was trying to find a way to fix it. He heard a thump behind him and whirled around. He looked up into the face of a creature beyond legend, a creature mythologized by humanity, a monster that should not, could not exist, and on seeing this momentous sight, the owner of the time travel thingy said, "Oh shit."

The Tardis landed with its characteristic _vworp-vworp_ noise. A man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket stepped out with a big grin and said "Marseille!", then he looked around and said, "Or not..." Another person stepped out and thwacked the Oncoming storm, the 11th Doctor, nemesis of the daleks, archenemy of the Sontarans and other miscellaneous life forms and feared leaver-on of the temporal-spatial handbrake, around the back of the head, and said sarcastically, "Yes this is Marseille, of course it is. Where are we _this_ time?"

The Doctor licked a finger and held it up in the air and murmured "Somewhere in the northern hemisphere of planet earth, feels like the 51st century..."

Amy poked him and said, "Wales."

The Doctor looked at her in astonishment and asked curiously, "How do you know?"

In answer she pointed to a burnt and misshapen sign which said in a barely legible writing , Welcome to Wales. "Ah, right. Well done. Good observation Pond." Was the Doctors stop-start reply.

"Well, we might as well see what's happened." Amy sighed, as the Doctor raced off, taking readings from his screwdriver continuously.

"Doctor?" she called, as he raced over the crest of a small hill in front of them.

She mumbled something about idiot timelords then walked after him. When she saw him, she jogged over. The Doctor was staring in surprise at a man he never thought he would see again. Amy stood over the man he was staring at. Amy turned to the Doctor who was still staring at the man, who she realised was wearing rather scorched 2nd world war issue clothing.

"Who is he, Doctor?" she asked, perturbed by the Doctor's interest in the man, who appeared to all intents and purposes to be dead.

As he was about to answer, the man groaned, opened his eyes and said "That was worse than the time I got off with a Pyrovile." He looked up into the faces of the 11th Doctor and Amy and said, "Wow, does your job require you to be sexy or-"

"Cut it out Captain."

Captain Jack glared at the Doctor, putting two and two together and arriving at the obvious answer. "Oh it's you, Doctor. You've got a new body again I see. You do get through them fast. And a new assistant, another red head." He turned to Amy and turned on the charm, if only out of habit. "And a very nice looking red head too, why if I could die, I would believe I'd gone to heaven."

"Jack, stop it."

Amy cut in, "I don't mind."

"That's the trouble, nobody ever does, it encourages him." The Doctor muttered, examining the burns on Jack's coat, which smelt horrible, as damp burnt wool is liable to.

Jack, never one to give up on a good flirt, said "Scottish too eh?"

"Captain." The Doctor said warningly.

Jack sighed dramatically, and said, "He always does this whenever I try to talk to someone."

Amy queried, "You two know each other well?"

Jack was the one who answered while the Doctor frowned and appeared to be completely preoccupied by his sonic screwdriver.

"Pretty well. I was a conman when I meet him a few years ago with a friend of his called Rose, they saved my life so I travelled with them for a bit, then he left me behind ankle deep in dalek dust and recently resurrected, permanently."

"I was regenerating. What was I supposed to do?"

"Come back for me." Jack riposted.

"You were fine."

"Hey! I had to live through the 19th and 20th centuries."

"Oh my God! Do you two always bicker so much?" Amy interrupted.

Jack replied cheekily, "Yes." While the Doctor took readings from the sonic screwdriver, shook it, glared at it, shook it again, smacked it against a rock and got a reading he appeared to be satisfied by. Then all the colour drained out of his face, and he turned to Amy, who was giggling over something Jack had said.

"Amy?" he asked her.

"Yes Doctor?" She said, still giggling slightly.

"Do you believe in Dragons?"

**Hope ya like it**


End file.
